warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Brakk
| notes = }} The is a shotgun type sidearm with high alpha damage and good reload rate but with high recoil and low clip size. Characteristics Advantages: *No damage falloff. **Very ammo efficient. **Comes with the largest clip size among shotgun secondaries. *High damage, even more than Bronco Prime. *Has a chance to stagger Grineer (Other factions stagger chance must be tested) *Fires 10 pellets per shot. *Fast reload speed. *Comes with its own weapon slot and (ONLY if supported Grineer during event) *Comes with and polarity slots. *Tight pellet spread, decent for medium ranges. Disadvantages: *High recoil. *Only obtainable from The Gradivus Dilemma event. Acquisition The Brakk was the Tier 3 event reward for The Gradivus Dilemma Event. It was awarded when the Grineer were victorious if the player had completed the required 100 missions, showing an overall support for either faction. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Brakk is described as a "semi-auto handcannon" of Grineer design. **It turns out to be a shotgun pistol. **Notably better than the Bronco series. *If you have supported the Grineer more than the Corpus, this gun will come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Catalyst. Otherwise, this will be rewarded as a Blueprint. Tips *As there is no damage fall off the Brakk can be used in long range to hit multiple enemies with no damage loss (do note that due to bullet spread fewer pellets will hit the target but as a result it is possible to hit multiple targets with one shot). *The Brakk is typically considered to be an upgraded Grineer version of the Bronco series, with high critical chances and damage, greater general damage, more pellets and larger clip size than the Bronco Prime, in addition, it also has Polarity slots of and to accomodate powerful builds. *With a Critical Chance of 15% and a pellet count of 10, these make the Brakk very susceptible to deal Critical damage as every pellet has a 15% chance of dealing twice the damage. Making Critical builds very effective. **This can be even more effective with Barrel Diffusion. Trivia *The Brakk's pistol grip appears too small to accommodate a high caliber magazine, but the barrel assembly or frame is extremely bulky, suggesting that the magazine is held there. **Visually, it suggests a set of four-tubular magazines surrounding the central barrel. *Brakk's cylinder rotates every time it fires. **It is the second shotgun pistol to have the ability to rotate its own cylinder. *Brakk has a custom reload animation. **Its reload sound is similar to that of a Bronco. *The Corpus counterpart for the The Gradivus Dilemma is the Detron. *General Sargas Ruk gives this weapon to those who supported him and the Grineer in the Gradivus Dilemma with a message: "The way you fight, we cannot grow this in a test tube. You are a true warrior. I need more warriors like you. Continue to fight for me, there is more where this came from." **''''It would seem that Sargas Ruk has grown an attachment to the Tenno who supported him. **It also seems ironic that Sargas Ruk personally gives this weapon to the Tenno, despite it will be used to exterminate the Grineer themselves. Speculations of Sargas Ruk's relationships rises at this point. Media Brakk.png|BRAKK Brakkaward.png|Brakk Awarded By Ruk 2013-10-31_00002.jpg|Rraahudd Tenno! Category:Event